The Perfect Vacation 2!
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: UPDATE!!! CHAP 4 is UP!!!The gang are on their way to Aspen, hmm...what will happen? R/R please
1. Default Chapter

The Perfect Vacation 2!  
  
  
  
A-Note: Hey folks I'm back!You may want to read PV1 too refreash your brain, it's been awhile(sorry about that)  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Chit Chat  
  
  
  
It was a regular Friday evening at the Redfield residence err...uh Redfield/Kennedy residence. Leon stepped into his and Claire's apartment, ever since the whole Bora Bora thing he and Claire were now an item.  
  
Leon ploped down on the couch unlosning his tie and sighing from his hard day at work. He looked to his right were the papers were located. The to his left were his little book reading light was, he scanned the paper not really finding anything of interest.  
  
Hmm it's sure is quiet... Leon thought to himself  
  
As if on que the soft tune of Luther Vandross's "One Night With You" echoed from upstairs.  
  
"Leon..." Claire sing-songed from upstairs.  
  
Leon shook his head and continued to look at his paper as if nothing was going on.  
  
One of Claire's slender legs made itself present as she slowly made her down the steps. Walking with pride(like all Redfields do) the young Redfield put her hands on her hips smiling suductivly.  
  
Leon put his paper down slightly and observed the woman on the steps. Claire wore a red bra and matching panties, hmm...well that was it...can't really say much, cause that's all she has on.  
  
"So that's what you've been up to all day..." Leon said eyeing the his paper  
  
"What?" Claire said taking another step down the stairs.  
  
"Planning of a way to seduce me or something?" Leon smirked  
  
"What! I'm just trying to be a little romantic." Claire crossed her arms and looked at him with a hurt expression.  
  
"I'm just playin with ya babe, now continue your act of love." Leon smiled innocently  
  
Claire smiled slightly and continued the step only to feel her ankle lock and she feel down the steps feeling the rug burn her face on the way down. The cd that was playing upstairs began to skip and scracth, Leon couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't laugh you bastard!" Claire said feeling her face.  
  
"This was all very entertaning, but you just broke the mood Claire." Leon snicked  
  
"B-but Leon I-" Claire began only to be intteruppted by a painful burn on her cheek.  
  
"Make sure you do something about that." Leon said heading up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Claire said stumbbling after him.  
  
"To sleep...I'm bushed." Leon by passed Claire and went to their room.  
  
"Fine! Arrgh!" Claire yelled at him as he went back to thier room.  
  
****  
  
Clair stormed into the kitchen with one those old ratty morning robes and some bunny slippers.  
  
Grabbing the kitchen phone she dialed a number(yeah I know it sounds vague)  
  
****  
  
(RING) (RING)  
  
Jill opened and eye and raised her hand out of the covers reaching for her black hand phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Jill said groggily  
  
"My, my what a rude way to say hello." Claire chuckled somewhat  
  
"Claire?" Jill asked scrathing her head  
  
"Who else would it be?" Claire replied cynically.  
  
Ingnoring that snide comment Jill sat up somewhat and yawned.  
  
"So how are you and Chris?" Claire asked softly  
  
"Aww great." Jill said giving a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Where's my punk brother now?" Claire asked  
  
"Asleep, uh I wore him out." Jill grinned  
  
"Lucky.." Claire sighed  
  
"What happened?" Jill said with concern  
  
"Well I wanted to treat Leon to a "special evening"." Claire began'  
  
"Oh let me guess, a leather whip, strawberries and whip cream, with a side of shiny handcuffs." Jill listed in waiter fashion.  
  
"No, just some red ligerie." Claire shrugged to herself  
  
"That's rather plain for you." Jill laughed a little  
  
"Well, Leon he's been rather distant lately, I thought I'd try being a little bit more romantic." Claire explained.  
  
"And..." Jill prodded  
  
"I fell down the stairs..." Claire sighed  
  
Jill snickered and hit the "MUTE" button on her phone and laughed out hysterically, she hit Chris accidently with her hand earning a moan of irriation from the man beside her.  
  
"Jill?" Jill?" Claire shouted  
  
Jill hit the MUTE button again.  
  
"Sorry, I got cut off for a second..." Jill said with a little giggle.  
  
"But like I was saying...how can I get "under the sheets" with Leon again?" Claire asked her older friend  
  
"Hey you got me Claire I've never had a problem like this before,but in my humble opinon you should talk to Leon if it's a concern." Jill yawned.  
  
"...I guess...or...Sorry Jill gotta run bye!" Claire said hastily.  
  
"Great what is she up to now?" Jill said putting her phone back on the charger.  
  
Jill looked at Chris who was out like a light, she nudged him slightly waking him up a little bit.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Jill asked warmly  
  
"Nah, I'm ok." Chris slured.  
  
Jill sneered at him.  
  
Sighing, Jill got up and went to their kitchen getting the materials for a turkey sandwhich(yummy).  
  
***  
  
Claire leaned back in her chair giving a very wide grin.  
  
"I think it's about time for another vacation..."  
  
*****  
  
ANote: I know, I know deja vu all over again but don't worry PV2 will be a heck of a lot diffrent this time around(somewhat) Please R/R 


	2. Girl Talk

The Perfect Vacation 2!  
  
A-Note: Hey folks I'm back!(yeah that's been said too many times ^^;; But school had me busy basically half of June now throw a little laziness in there and that's what ya get. So I'm just now getting some free time. You may want to read PV1 too refresh your brain, it's been awhile (sorry about that)x2  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Girl Talk  
  
Claire had arranged that the girls come over, and suggest the guys go do....guy things, anything to get them outta the house. Claire had been vacuuming the carpet much to her dismay but things had to be neat around the Redfield/Kendey household.(It's a Leon thing)  
  
As the kitchen clock read 1:30PM, Claire suspected that Jill and Rebecca had stopped at a 7-11 t get a slurpee since there wasn't anything good to drink in the house but some water(whoop-de-doo).  
  
Once Claire was finished with her vacuuming she counted to three and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Perfect timing." Claire smiled  
  
Opening the door revealed a very hot look Jill and Rebecca.  
  
"Girl, let me in it's friggin hot outside." Jill said taking a sip of her slurpee(A/N: look I ain't gettin into flavors just think of your favorite kind of slurpee*shrugs*)  
  
Rebecca waved herself with her hand, sipping her slurpee as well.  
  
"Ok Claire so what's the big surprise you wanna talk to us about." Jill said taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, I told you about me and Leon's uh little "problem" so I was thinkin we should...take another vacation! Doesn't that sound great!?" Claire smiled  
  
The whole kitchen was silent, a slight wind could be heard.  
  
"OH no Claire remember what happened the last time we went on a vacation?" Jill said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah I know, but this time it'll be different." Claire said with a wide grin  
  
"Different my ass, as I recall you left Bora-Bora walking like a cowboy."Jill said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah and let's not forget that outrageous bill we had to pay." Rebecca shook her head as well.  
  
"Hey! Well, one: I didn't walk like no cowboy, I was just a little sore...is all... and Two: It was only 1,643 bucks." Claire said waving her hand  
  
"Only 1,643 bucks!? Do you know how much I could've got with that much money and not have wasted it on that French stuff." Jill said sneering.  
  
"Come on guys please." Claire said with a wide grin  
  
Jill looked irritated in the face and continued to down the rest of her slurpee.  
  
"Well, where are we going this time?" Rebecca said hoping to stop Claire's persistent begging  
  
"Ah thanks Bec, now I was thinking maybe Aspen." Claire said pulling out brochure.  
  
"Aspen!? Oh no, I ain't going to no Aspen." Jill objected as usual.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Aspen." Rebecca asked.  
  
"Ugh, I hate the cold, and I hate the snow." Jill sneered  
  
"Man your one picky woman Jill." Claire frowned  
  
"I'm not picky, I just don't like the snow...and the cold..." Jill said shivering at the thought  
  
"Well, you don't have to be outside you could stay in the lodge and drink hot chocolate all day while we have fun skiing and all that other snowy fun stuff." Claire suggested.  
  
"Please, you couldn't ski if your life depended on it Claire." Jill laughed  
  
"Yeah well, there were alota things my life depended on, and I'm still here aint I?" Claire challenged somewhat.  
  
Jill was silent, and scooted her empty slurpee cup to the side. Claire blinked when she saw Jill's expression, she was obviously not very thrilled about going to Aspen.  
  
"Alright, fine I'll go but Claire if-" Jill was cut short  
  
"Don't worry about it will ya?" Claire said with that ever so present smile.  
  
"Have you discussed it with the guys yet?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Not yet, don't worry I have ways of making people do as I command." Claire said with sinister laugh.  
  
Jill and Rebecca exchanged glances.  
  
"Claire...sit down..." Jill said putting a hand on Claire's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, speaking of which how are your relationships these days?" Claire asked curiously to her friends.  
  
Rebecca and Jill sighed in unison, though Jill sounded at bit more irritated.  
  
"Spill it guys." Claire said bluntly at that the fact that they both sighed at the same time.  
  
"Well, Carlos and me have been doing just fine. I was kinda afraid when we first got together I mean he's gorgeous and he picked lil ol me outta thousands of girls who probably look a heck of alot better looking than me." Rebecca sighed at that fact and played with the straw that was in her slurpee cup.  
  
"Your livin a fairy tale life Bec." Claire smiled yet was a bit jealous that she wasn't as happy as Rebecca.  
  
"What about you Jill?" Rebecca smiled to her  
  
"Me?" Jill questioned over dramatically, she had been staring into space and not payin attention so she felt a little stupid at the moment.  
  
"Of course you, who else is named Jill in this room?" Claire sarcastically replied.  
  
"Oh uh sorry I wasn't payin attention..." Jill shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, well that was obvious." Rebecca chuckled.  
  
"Hmm, what were you thinking about?" Claire asked even though she had a pretty good idea of what "it" rather "who" it was.  
  
"Chris." Rebecca sing songed  
  
"Yeah, Jill what's the dilly daly between you and my bro?" Claire perked up  
  
"Uh err...nothing we're just livin life..." Jill said with a coy face.  
  
It was quiet for awhile...  
  
"That's it?" Claire blinked  
  
"Come on Jill I know your love life is a lot spicier than "we're just livin life".  
  
"Well, it's true...I have nothing else to say..." Jill shrugged  
  
"Hmm...your not telling the whole truth my friend...hmm...looks like you and Chris need this vacation as much as me and Leon do." Claire sat back in her chair and stretched.  
  
Jill just looked at Claire and Rebecca and shook her head.  
  
"Claire's right...we need this vacation..." Jill thought inwardly...even though honestly she thought this vacation was going to be a disaster...because well you should never call a vacation "perfect"  
  
*** A/N: Yeah I know another shortie, sorry about that but hey at least it finally got put out. I'll be sure to put Chapter 3 up faster than this one(don't worry it won't take ten thousand years this time) ^^ Things To Think About: Hmm, why is Jill so shy about she and Chris's relationship? What the hell is going on between them? Next Chapter: Leon shares his problems with Claire to the guys. (heh, you think they wanna listen?)  
  
Peace all Oblivion/Angel 


	3. The Guys Talk

The Perfect Vacation 2!  
  
A-Note: Ok, heres chapter 3 that was a lot faster huh? Well, let's see what our 3 favorite guys were doing while the girls were talking.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Uh...Guy Talk(hmm...yeah that's really manly)  
  
It was quiet...yeah quiet...really quiet around Chris and Jill's apartment. Jill had just left a few minutes ago and the house was his he finally had time to test out the stereo system he had hid from Jill a few weeks ago.  
  
With the stereo in hand he sat it down on the floor then plugging it in, he knew he was gonna catch hell from the neighbors but he didn't care he'd been waiting ever since Bora-Bora to do this. Chris turned the volume all the way up to MAX, he could hear the "Sss" noise perfectly.  
  
Jumping up, he ran to he and Jill's bedroom and grabbed a CD from under his pillow and ran back to the main room. Pushing the OPEN button he popped the CD in and pushed the CD tray faster into the stereo(AN: Hey you'd do it too if you were trying to hurry up).  
  
Chris stood up as a silent aura filled the room, grabbing a duster and a rag, the beginning of the 70's Bee Gee's song "Stayin Alive" came on. Chris tapped his foot as the beginning rolled on then the lyrics began...well of course we all know Chris can't sing worth crap so he mouthed the parts he didn't know...(AN: Shessh that's the whole song...- -;;)  
  
Using the duster as a mic and cleaning the sliding glass door with the rag, the boy was jammin.  
  
It's all right that's ok You may look the other way We can try to understand After that we'll make ammends  
  
Chris sang along because that's the only worded part he knew(AN: Plus I have no clue what the jiberish is that they're singing in the middle.)  
  
Stayin Alive, Stayin Alive Ah AH Ah ah Stayin ALIVEEEE *gasp* LIVVVEEEE Chris tried in his highest pitch voice which failed horribly. The music continued on and Chris sang, danced and cleaned to his hearts content. Until...  
  
Leon and Carlos had been standing in the doorway for a while now, looking at their friend who was trying to dance and sing(if you wanna call it that). Leon had an eyebrow cocked and a puzzled look on his face he'd expect this from Carlos...not Chris. Carlos was just scratching his head he remembered Rebecca listening to such foolishness before but it was called "It's Raining Men" or something like that.  
  
"I told you not to let him use your CD burner he probably got that song off the net, cause no one in there right mind would sell this song." Leon whispered even though that wasn't doing any good considering how loud the music was.  
  
"Ugh, I can't take this..." Carlos said covering his ears.  
  
"I hate to ruin his fun, but I didn't come here to listen to old 70's music." Leon shook his head, and walked all the way into Chris's apartment.  
  
Chris was oblivious to the fact cause he was too busy trying to dance.  
  
Carlos sneered, then walked into the apartment standing next to Leon who had been shaking his head and holding back laughs.  
  
As the song began to fade out, Chris did one final turn around(think Michael Jackson) and hit the STOP button.  
  
"Phew that was-whoa! sh-" Chris stuttered as he fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you tryin to do? You scared the bejebus outta me!" Chris held his chest  
  
"Yeah, and you scared me with that dancin IF you wanna call it that, of yours." Leon chuckled  
  
Chris's face got a little pale  
  
"How...How long have you been standing there?" Chris seethed.  
  
"Long enough..." Leon simply  
  
"Yeah, long enough to see that you can't dance." Carlos laughed aloud  
  
Chris got up and into their faces.  
  
"This never happened!" Chris eyed both Carlos and Leon evilly (yes that's a word) Chris took his beloved stereo back to the guest room and hid it in the back of the closet.  
  
"Ugh, what are you guys doing here anyway!?" Chris asked irritated  
  
"Well, Rebecca went over to Claire's house, so I decided to chill here for the rest of the day." Carlos shrugged.  
  
"Without calling?" Chris shook his head  
  
"Uh....yeah.." Carlos scoffed and sat down on the couch  
  
"Hmm...same story Claire told me to go do something since she was inviting the girls over for some reason. Leon shrugged.  
  
"Man, and here I thought I had the house to myself, why does every one wanna come over my house!? Freeloaders..." Chris thought to himself.  
  
"It's ok Chris, the 70's were a hip time, uh just not now..." Leon laughed and went into the kitchen to help himself to the goodies inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chris asked the obvious  
  
"Uh, I'm helping myself to a tasty lookin sandwich on the left next to the milk." Leon said bluntly.  
  
"Eh, Leon what else does he have in there?" Carlos asked from his place on the couch.  
  
"Hmm...a couple beers, some cheesecake, and this looks like some hot- dogs." Leon said hesitantly.  
  
"Hot-dogs? Great I'll fry em up real quick, oh and take those beers out its hot in here" Carlos said joining Leon in the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa Whoa! Hold up! Number one this is not a buffet and number two those aren't hot-dogs." Chris yelled to get their attention since they were just raiding his refrigerator.  
  
"What ya mean?" Carlos asked observing the "things" that looked liked hot- dogs. "There uh...tacos." Chris said a bit nervously  
  
Leon made a disgusted looking face trying to see how on earth these things were tacos.  
  
"Ugh...that is the ugliest taco I've ever seen." Carlos sneered.  
  
"Yeah Taco Bell does better than that." Leon shook his head at the abomination "What you got against Taco Bell"? Carlos asked "It's the devil's food they need to call it Taco Hell, I remember I got food poisoning from that place." Leon winced at the painful memory.  
  
"You Americans, can't even make tacos right." Carlos shook his head  
  
"Anyway Chris, I thought you could cook way better than this." Leon continued to stare at the "thing" supposedly taco.  
  
"That's because I didn't make it...Jill did...." Chris sighed.  
  
"What?" Was all Carlos could muttered  
  
"Jill?...Jill, made this piece of crap?" Leon asked bewildered.  
  
Chris looked at the "taco" then at Leon and Carlos. "Yep" Chris said nodding his head  
  
"Ewww." Carlos and Leon said at the same time  
  
"She didn't even cook the meat all the way!?" Leon said poking the "taco"  
  
"So your here to tell me that you do all the cooking?" Carlos asked.  
  
Chris sighed (AN: Translation "Yes")  
  
The room was silently until Leon broke it with an outburst of laughter. Carlos wanted to start laughing too but this was Chris and you gotta be careful with those Redfields and their minute patience factor.  
  
Chris gave Leon an evil glance...basically saying shut the hell up before I kick the snot out of you.  
  
Leon broke his laughter and got quiet immediately.  
  
"...Sorry..." Leon snickered out.  
  
Leon, Chris and Carlos were sitting in the living room. Since the girls had chased them away so that they could talk, they found out that why they shouldn't do the same thing. But its not easy when your minds a blank. Chris sat down on the couch near the sliding glass window, Carlos on one of the kitchen chairs he had brought into the room as did Leon. They sat starring at.....well..nothing. But then Chris got tired of the ever-growing silence.  
  
"Anyway, what's new with you guys?" Chris asked sitting down on the couch near the sliding glass window.  
  
"Well, I was planning a romantic evening for Rebecca, a small dinner with some classy music then a back rub for my lovely lady then...well you know." Carlos grinned.  
  
"Hmm...sounds like a soap opera scene." Chris rolled his eyes somewhat.  
  
"Hey don't be mad cause I thought of it and you didn't." Carlos with that evident sound of pride in his voice.  
  
"You'd do that for Bec?" Leon said with a tired voice.  
  
"He's doing it to keep her fixated on him," Chris said, a little annoyed. He was tired of sitting there while the girls were talking about things that was top secret, cause frankly he wanted to know.  
  
"Hell no, I wouldn't play around with her." The serious expression on his face indicated that he liked how things were going.(AN: In short he feels smart) But a single sarcastic laugh from Chris made his good mood change in a blink of an eye.  
  
"And what is that laughter supposed to mean? Are you insinuating that my methods of wooing don't work?" Carlos turned around and faced Chris completely.  
  
"Insinuating? No. Flat out telling you." Chris smirked  
  
The young Latino was beginning to get pissed now and stood up.  
  
"Come on, Carlos. Admit it, what you call wooing is actually just a desperate attempt to keep Bec in the sack with you." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Okay Chris, you've insulted my pride...and that means death!" Carlos snapped in a fast Spanish accent.  
  
Chris grinned and sat up straight from the couch and stared Carlos with a pair of malicious eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? "When you tried "woo" Jill the first time with 'All the foxy ladies love my accent, it drives them crazy' "Yeah that's really gonna work" Chris sneered  
  
There was a long silence between the two of them. Carlos made a face and sat back down.  
  
"That was just one time........I was unprepared. Besides......Rebecca likes it when I do that, and we're a...uh... thing now, so there."  
  
"Speaking of girls, how are you and Jill nowadays?" Leon asked to shut both of them up.  
  
Chris smiled and put both hands on the back of his head and took a deep breath before letting a happy sigh escape his mouth.  
  
"Couldn't be better. We spend the most amazing time together. There is not a second I'm with her, that I feel bored. But......lately I have felt that she is...how do you say......bored of the easy life we are living."  
  
"What are you saying.......? Do you think she would prefer another disaster caused by Umbrella?" Carlos added cynically.  
  
"It would have been exciting, but heaven forbid that it would happen again. I would never ask for a threat like Umbrella to launch an army of their pets just to kill some boredom."  
  
"Well, spoken, Chris," Leon said and clapped his hands.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well me and Jill... I guess she's just not up for those romantic evening type things." Chris shook his head.  
  
"What are you thinking, women melt when you pamper them." Carlos said trying to sound like the voice of reason.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Oliveira." Chris replied sarcastically  
  
"Well, Leon why don't you tell Chris all the kinky stuff you and Claire do?" Carlos suggested.  
  
"Nah, that's okay." Leon and Chris replied in unison  
  
"Hmm...why not?" Carlos prodded  
  
"Cause, I'm not interested in my sister's sex life." Chris answered in a cynical way.  
  
"Uh...and I'm not interested in getting my neck broken." Leon said scratching his head.  
  
"Tch, you guys are no fun." Carlos pouted  
  
"You know, you and Rebecca are great for each other." Chris complemented  
  
"Why you say that?" Carlos asked  
  
"Cause your both annoying!" Chris spat  
  
"Hey!" Carlos suddenly realized  
  
"Guys please..." Leon said trying to maintain some peace between the two.  
  
"He started it!" Carlos replied so he could get the last say.  
  
Leon threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Chill out Leon, your being too uptight." Carlos laughed a little  
  
"Yeah I heard that Claire was disappointed in you earlier today. That's why they are talking in secret. You don't know my sister THAT well, Leon." Chris smiled at that fact.  
  
"I'm doing this to throw her off guard.......so that I can surprise her with something special." Leon said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"What happened?" Carlos asked  
  
"Here we go..." Chris sighed  
  
"Well, it's not so much as of what happened but what's going to happened." Leon shifted in the kitchen seat.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Chris asked a little nervously.  
  
"Well,...I'm thinking...thinking about..." Leon stuttered with his words.  
  
"About what!?" Chris asked impatiently "Spit it out man." Carlos encouraged  
  
"Well, I was thinking about asking Claire to marry me..." Leon said a little absent mindedly  
  
Carlos blinked and turned a little pale.  
  
"M-Marriage? Carlos said feeling a little sick. That was a forbidden word in his vocabulary as well as commitment, "I do" and "I love you" especially "I love you" that can get a guy killed y'know.  
  
Chris was taking awhile to absorb all of this.  
  
"You wanna marry my sister?" Chris asked as if Leon where a stranger.  
  
"Yeah I love her to death...I mean why not?" Leon shrugged.  
  
"Your a crazy man Leon, don't you think its a little too soon?" Carlos shook his head  
  
"What makes me so crazy?" Leon asked in a mild mannered tone  
  
"Well, for one: your marrying my sister and two: your committing yourself to my sister...forever..." Chris said with a sinister look trying to get Leon to change his mind.  
  
"Hmm..." was all Leon could say.  
  
"Well, how are you gonna pop the big one?" Carlos asked  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking maybe a trip somewhere just the two of us." Leon shrugged "That's sounds good." Carlos said nodding in agreement  
  
"Chris?" Leon asked  
  
"...Let's get one thing straight Leon...if you hurt or upset my sister in anyway, it will be gameover for you...understand?" Chris said with a calm tone  
  
"...Understood." Leon gulped  
  
"Good..." Chris smiled (fake of course)  
  
As if on cue Jill opened the door followed by Rebecca and Claire.  
  
"Oh hey Carlos and Leon." Jill greeted walking into the kitchen.  
  
Rebecca gave a wave to Leon and Chris and gave Carlos a peck on the cheek. She then sat down next to Chris on the couch.  
  
Claire smiled at Chris and Carlos and than sat on Leon's lap with a thud.  
  
"Hey Leon, what have you guys been up to while we where gone?" Claire asked  
  
"...Err..uh just talking." Leon replied a bit nervously to her.  
  
"Well, you guys won't believe this but, we're going on a trip!" Claire smiled gleefully  
  
"Not...again..." Carlos sighed hard  
  
"Just hear me out, I've called for reservations in Aspen for all 6 of us isn't that great?" Claire smiled.  
  
Chris shook his head...  
  
"Here we go again." Chris sighed  
  
"Chris?" Jill called from the kitchen "Yeah?" Chris called back.  
  
"Did you like the tacos I made for you?" Jill smiled warmly  
  
Chris, Carlos and Leon all exchanged glances with each other... *** A/N:*Phew Chapter 3 is outta my way now,SPECIAL THANKS: To Darkness for helping me with parts of this chapter! Oh and The Bee Gee's song "Stayin Alive" ain't mine it's an old 70's song which is pretty good for it's time if you know the song it's makes that scene a lot more funnier if you don't know it download it I'm pretty sure you'll find it on Kazaa of WinMX.And no offense to those who eat Taco Bell but it is nasty I'm sorry...  
  
Things To Think About: How come Jill can't cook?  
  
Next Chapter: The Airplane Ride...this should be fun right?  
  
Peace all Oblivion/Angel 


	4. Plane Ride

The Perfect Vacation 2!  
  
A-Note: Ok, time for chapter 4 another fast one for ya. Well, now it's time to have fun on the airplane.  
  
Chapter Four: Plane Ride  
  
Chris paced back and forth as Jill slipped one of her feet into a high heel.  
  
"Chris I really wish you'd stop pacing and chill out." Jill said with a heavy sigh  
  
"I'm sorry Jill, it's just-ah I don't know..." Chris stuttered with his words  
  
"The last time I saw you edgedy was when you knocked that guy out for spilling coffee on you." Jill said with a worried look.  
  
"It was hot!" Chris fended  
  
"What's wrong?" Jill asked  
  
"This trip..." Chris started  
  
"Don't jinx us ok? Just because the last vacation sucked doesn't mean this one will.  
  
"I hope your right..." Chris sighed ***  
  
"Carlos!!! "Hurry up!" Rebecca yelled from downstairs  
  
"Will you hold on! I'm trying to find my shoes!" Carlos yelled  
  
"Just pick some shoes already! Claire and Leon will be here any minute to pick us up! Rebecca yell almost to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Nag..nag...nag." Carlos sighed to himself  
  
"Once I find my shoes, I'll be ready sweetie." Carlos replied cynically  
  
Rebecca shook her head and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey genius! Did you check the closet!?" Rebecca said tapping her foot impatiently  
  
"Hmm..." Carlos said scratching his head.  
  
When he didn't reply Rebecca continued to climb the steps all the while shaking her head and losing her patient.  
  
"I swear I love him but he can be such a pain in the-  
  
"BEC! I still can't find them!" Carlos yelled in an aspirated tone  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes, sighing deeply.  
  
Just keep cool Becky, If this keeps up all end up like Claire and Chris. God only knows why they haven't killed themselves yet. Rebecca thought inwardly  
  
Rebecca walked into their room, hands on her hips a stern look on her face. She had on her stretch jeans with her favorite green tanktop. She sneered at Carlos and tapped her foot.  
  
"Ooh...I found them...?" Carlos said with Kool-Aid grin  
  
"Carlos...you can be such a-...nevermind." Rebecca sighed  
  
"Such a what? Hmm?" Carlos grinned and got into her face  
  
"Ugh!" Rebecca sighed irritably  
  
"Is someone getting annoyed?" Carlos singsonged  
  
"I'll show you 'getting annoyed." Rebecca seethed  
  
"Oooh, feisty..." Carlos grinned and started stroking her face  
  
Rebecca slapped his hand away.  
  
"Okay Mr. Happy get dressed and meet me downstairs..." Rebecca said in a serious tone.  
  
With that said Rebecca left, with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, don't come cryin to me when you want some of this action!"Carlos snapped still trying to get the last word.  
  
"Ahh, she'll come around..." Carlos assured himself. *** Leon sat patently on the couch, waiting for Claire who was in the bathroom humming a happy tune.  
  
"Um, Claire...we don't exactly have all day y'know." Leon said looking at his watch  
  
"Chill Leon, I gotta make sure I look good." Claire said applying a light shade of lipstick to her lips.  
  
"On an airplane!?" Leon questioned irritably  
  
Claire laughed and continued fixing herself up.  
  
"Claire you've never been concerned with your looks why start now?" Leon wined  
  
Claire took an innocent glance at Leon.  
  
Uh oh...Leon thought inwardly  
  
"Don't you want me to be beautiful for you?" Claire asked in a childlike way.  
  
"Your already beautiful to me Claire." Leon replied in the same tone.  
  
"Oh really?" Claire smiled warmly  
  
"Uh..yeah." Leon said quickly  
  
"Y'know Leon...it's uh...been awhile since we've uh..." Claire walked over to him in sultry way.  
  
Leon scratched his head and shook off any dirty thoughts that was coursing through his mind.  
  
"Claire...uh we've gotta go pick up Carlos and Bec." Leon stuttered as Claire sat on the couch and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm...they can wait for another 20 minutes." Claire grinned  
  
Leon could've swore she said an 1hr under her breath, and as much he was willing to have sex with her he just couldn't.(A/N: Hah, not in real life). Besides there would be plenty of time for that once they reached Aspen.  
  
"Claire...I'll uh...I'll just go wait in the car." Leon said nervously and began to walk away unwillingly to the front door.  
  
Claire sat there on the couch, pouting like a child in time-out.  
  
"Mr. Kennedy, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into..." Claire seethed. *** Airport *****  
  
Chris and Jill had been sitting near the gate where there plane awaited them, but of course Claire, Leon, Rebecca and Carlos had been running late.  
  
"Well, maybe this is a sign." Chris sighed as he looked at his watch  
  
"Sign?" Jill asked  
  
"Yeah, nobody showed up so let's go home." Chris said grabbing his bag and began to walk away merrily.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we all put money into those tickets and I'm not about to waste any kind money." Jill said pushing him towards the gateway.  
  
"Hey guys!" Claire said running towards them dragging Leon by the arm.  
  
"Oh so you finally decided to show up?" Jill replied cynically.  
  
"Sorry about that Jill...we uh...had some problems." Leon shrugged.  
  
Last call for Aspen, anyone going better hurry because your about to get lefted please report to Gate 34! (A/N: That'd be cool if they really said that ^^)  
  
"Whoo hoo! Aspen here we come!" Rebecca cheered *** Plane...(uh yeah) ****  
  
The gang walked through the narrow aisle looking for there seats.  
  
"Oooh! Look at these seats and hey look at the-" Carlos' ogling was cut short.  
  
"Sorry Carlos we're sitting in coach." Rebecca sighed  
  
"What!?" Carlos exclaimed.  
  
They continued walking and reached the plain ole boring coach class. Each of them took their seats, in the first row sat Chris, Jill and Claire next to the window. In the row behind them sat Carlos, Rebecca, and Leon next to the window (AN: Yeah you saw that coming).  
  
The pilot then came on and did his speech about safety on the airplane and how to fasten your seatbelt. Then the flight attendants came out and showed everyone that the seat cushion was a flotation device.  
  
One attendant didn't have a clue although she was very pretty any guy on the plane was paying more attention to her body than the seat cushion. Her hair was long and blonde and her cerulean blue eyes shined every time she messed up as the pilot was going too fast for her. And well let's just say she was well endowed in those certain areas, Chris, Carlos and Leon had given their full attention to her.  
  
As the plane began to take off, she sat down in one of the empty passenger seats (AN: And I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to do that).  
  
It was a little rocky, but they were in the sky now everyone could relax now. The blond flight attendant walked to the back of the plane (AN: you know to the secret place were they get the sodas and stuff ^^) gaining a turn from every male head on the plane.  
  
Jill cleared her throat." And exactly what are you looking at?" Jill said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I uh- You see-Did I ever tell you, that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Chris smiled.  
  
"Hmm..you better keep those eyes glued to me Redfield." Jill hmphed  
  
"I know my Leon wasn't looking." Claire said sternly.  
  
"Uh..no..." Leon with a blink  
  
"Hmm...I can't believe you Carlos..." Rebecca pouted.  
  
"Oh come on Bec, I'm only human....err...besides that chick was only T&A anyway." Carlos explained.  
  
"Peanuts." The blonde flight attendant smiled brightly  
  
"Why uh...yes." Carlos grinned back.  
  
She gave him the small silver bag and proceeded to the first class section.  
  
"Whoa hold up lady, is this an appetizer? I DO get a meal right?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but only first class gets a meal." She smiled showing off her pearly whites.  
  
"What!? I cannot survive off peanuts alone!" Carlos complained  
  
The blonde flight attendant shrugged it off and continued on her way to first class.  
  
"Man, what a gyp." Carlos pouted  
  
"AH, quit complaining if you don't eat the damned peanuts I will." Rebecca said with an attitude.  
  
"Brace yourself." Chris cringed.  
  
"Yeah you would eat my peanuts wouldn't you!?" Carlos said in a suggestive way  
  
Rebecca gasped at the comment  
  
"Guys please!" Jill yelled to shut them up.  
  
It was going to be a LONG 5 hours...  
  
AN: Okay Chap 4 is done, thanx to everyone who is sticking with this story I really appreciate it.  
  
Things To Think About: Why is it in all the fanfictions I've read, a blonde hair and blue eyed girl is always potrayed to stray off a male characters mind?  
  
Next Chapter: In Chapter 5 our group is in Aspen, let the skiing begin!!!  
  
~Peace All Oblivion/Angel 


End file.
